


Big bad wolf

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Wolf, Eventual Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: Yeonjun smiled at Taehyun and sighed. "I will try my best to go easy on you my red riding Hood, but just know you will feel so good" Yeonjun mumbled as hid hands fell to Taehyuns plush ass. Taehyun gasped and grabbed onto Yeonjuns shirt."I trust you..." Taehyun said.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Big bad wolf

"La la la la~~" Taehyun said while he skipped down the dirt path. His basket in his hand and his big red cape flowing behind him. Yes, taehyun was in his way to take his brother some freshly baked bread. Taehyun knew about how his brother loved bread, so when his brother moved away from home Taehyun worked hard to learn make bread. 

Every weekend on Saturdays Taehyun would go all the way to Soobin's cabin and bring him bread. Even though soobin was part bunny and Taehyun was part squirrel, they were still related. Taehyun gets the squirrel part from his mother while Soobin gets the bunny from his father.

Yes, Taehyun was happy. He loved going through the forest to his brothers cabin. He loved the sound of the birds and the sound of the creak near by. He loved the feeling when the sun would peak through the leafs and onto his face.

The town even called him red riding Hood, Taehyun didn't mind, he thought the nickname was rather nice. Sometimes Taehyun did hate his size. From a far..he seems like the normal size, but in reality he was 4'7.

It was shocking for him to be so short, soobin always says Taehyun was meant to be tall. But when God was making him..he couldn't help but make him so short, to make him even more cute.

But oh well right? Taehyun already spent most of his childhood trying to grow. But he gave up on it. He was better off being short and cute.

"Taehyun-ah..my little read riding Hood"

Taehyun stopped in his tracks and smiled before turning around.  
His smile grew bigger as he ran over to his favorite wolf of them all and hugged him.

"Hello Yeonjun! What brings you here?" Taehyun asked while look up at Yeonjuns tall 5'10 figure. Yeonjun chuckled and patted Taehyuns head making him let out a cute noise. "You know I like to come see my Taehyun every Saturday" Yeonjun said as he bent down and threw Taehyun over his shoulder.

"Waa! Yeonjun I have to take this bread to my brother!" Taehyun whined while holding onto his basket for dear life. Yeonjun looked over and admired the cute jeans shorts Taehyun was wearing, he gave Taehyuns thigh a small pinch then looked at his watch. 

"And yet you still came out here two hours early like I asked of you last Saturday" Yeonjun said as he started to walk off of the dirt path. "Yeah..Because you asked nicely" Taehyun said as he felt his face heat up. "Or is itbecause my cute little Taehyun enjoyed our kissing last weekend and wanted to do it again?" Yeonjun asked in a teasing tone. 

Yeonjun walked into his usual chilling area in the middle of the forest and set Taehyun on top of the park bench table before opening his legs and sitting in down in between his legs.

Yeonjun Laid his head on Taehyuns bear thigh and looked up at him.  
Taehyun sat his basket down beside him and started to scratch behind Yeonjuns ear. "Oh that's the spot..I always miss it" Yeonjun said as he leaned into Taehyuns touch.

Taehyun giggled with a loving smile and tapped Yeonjuns shoulder. "Yes my red riding Hood?" Yeonjun asked as he gave Taehyuns thigh small kisses. "What do you do...for a living?" Taehyun asked while he played with Yeonjuns blonde hair.

Yeonjun sighed and looked up at Taehyun. "What did I say about that question hm?"

"I was just curious--" 

"Don't be curious!" Yeonjun snapped and sat up. It was silent between the two. Taehyun had a frown on his face as he looked down at his lap. All Yeonjun could do was sigh and slump in his seat.

The two had met only three months ago. Yeonjun was in the forest near the dirt path smoking a cigarette. And he just so happened to see Taehyun walked down the path with a big bright smile.

At first Yeonjun stayed away and admired Taehyun from a distance..and then one day he made his appearance to Taehyun. Yeonjun was expecting Taehyun to get scared and run away, but Taehyun grew fascinated by Yeonjun. And Yeonjun became even more fascinated by Taehyun. 

After that Yeonjun would always tease Taehyun on his way to and from his brothers house. Till one day..Yeonjun asked Taehyun to come with him when Taehyun was heading home. And of course..Taehyun followed.

At first Yeonjun stared at Taehyun, he adored his pretty features up close. And he couldn't stop himself from taking Taehyun in his arms and kissing him.  
Taehyun had never kissed before, Yeonjun could tell. But Yeonjun did enjoy the feeling in his stomach knowing how innocent Taehyun is. 

The sounds Taehyun made when yeonjun kissed him as if his life depended on it..hell..yeonjun had to hold himself back from imprinting his scent into Taehyuns neck.

So Yeonjun let go of the flushed Taehyun said and whispered "next Saturday..come two hours earlier" 

And here they are..sitting in the same area where they kissed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you my red riding Hood" Yeonjun said and gently grabbed Taehyuns chin to make them look at each other. "It's okay...I shouldn't have asked" Taehyun said with a smile.

Yeonjun chuckled and started to play with Taehyuns thighs. "You're so good to me Taehyun...you truly are something" Yeonjun said making Taehyun look at him with a smile so big his eyes almost disappeared.

After a while of silence, Taehyun bit the inside of his cheek and Tapped Yeonjuns shoulder again. "Yes my red riding Hood?" Yeonjun asked as his ear twitched. Taehyun played with Yeonjuns jacket. He knew he was blushing..but he wanted to do it again..he wanted to kiss Yeonjun again like they did last Saturday.

He wanted to feel the same tingly thing he did in his stomach again. He knew it was because of Yeonjun..and he just wanted to feel it again. "Can we..k..kiss again please?" Taehyun said before he looked down making his eyes be hidden by his brown hair. Yeonjun smirked and grabbed Taehyuns chin again. "Did my red riding Hood like our kissing from last Saturday?" Yeonjun asked as he raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

Taehyun smiled and nodded. Yeonjun grabbed the back of Taehyuns thighs and pulled him off of the table and onto his lap. Taehyun squeaked and grabbed onto Yeonjuns shoulders. "Oh Taehyun-ah...I plan to spend these two hours doing more then just kissing" Yeonjun said as he pulled Taehyuns body as much he could onto his.

"Like what?" Taehyun asked with curious eyes. Yeonjun cooed at reached his hands under Taehyuns shirt and held onto his bare waist. "I want to mark you as mines Taehyun" Yeonjun said bluntly. Taehyun was for sure his whole face was red.

If Yeonjun marked Taehyun, everyone would smell Yeonjuns scent on Taehyun before they could spell Taehyuns. And there was a big chance that there would be a mark on his shoulder. How would Taehyun explain to his brother, friends and family?..

He didn't quite know..but..how could he turn Yeonjun down? "Okay...you can mark me"

Yeonjun smiled at Taehyun and sighed. "I will try my best to go easy on you my red riding Hood, but just know you will feel so good" Yeonjun mumbled as hid hands fell to Taehyuns plush ass. Taehyun gasped and grabbed onto Yeonjuns shirt. "I trust you..." Taehyun said. How could he not trust the only person who made him feel the way he does? 

Yeonjun leaned in and let his lips fall onto Taehyuns. Taehyun whined into the kiss and leaned in more, he wanted more. He wanted that exciting feelings that was in his belly.

Yeonjun caught on quick and let his hands slip into Taehyuns jeans shorts. Taehyun jumped but continued to kiss yeonjun. He was surprised when he felt..was Taehyuns wearing panties?

Yeonjun pulled away from the kiss which left Taehyun a whining mess. Yeonjun undid Taehyuns buttons into his shorts and unzipped his jeans and pulled it to look inside. 

Yeonjun could feel his own cock twitch when the sight of Taehyuns pretty cock tucked into the red panties. Taehyun blushed and hid his face with his hands while Yeonjun admired Taehyuns choice of underwear.

"T...Their more comfortable to m-me" Taehyun stuttered out as he looked at Yeonjun through his fingers. Yeonjun chuckled and reached his hand into Taehyuns shorts and ran his fingers across Taehyuns cock.

"O-Ohh~" Taehyun moaned out before he covered his mouth. "Sensitive?" Yeonjun asked and pulled on the panties, causing Taehyuns cock to lift up and hit his stomach. "Oh..no" Taehyun whined as tears came to his eyes.

"No no..what's wrong my red riding Hood?" Yeonjun asked while moving Taehyuns hands away from his face and looking at him with such loving eyes. Taehyun whined when a cool breeze hit his cock, he squirmed in Yeonjun lap and shook his head. "It's doing the hard thing again and it hurts" Taehyun whined as Laid his head in Yeonjuns shoulder.

Yeonjun blinked for a while before it hit him. "You've never had a boner before hm?" Yeonjun asked while rubbing Taehyuns back. Taehyun shook his head before looking at Yeonjun. "It hurts Yeonjunie..how do I get rid of it?" Taehyun asked.

Yeonjun stared at Taehyun..yes, he knew he was in love with the pure boy..he didn't want to let him go at all, and that's why he had to mark him.

"Lean back and let me take care of it" Yeonjun said and gently pushed Taehyun back into the table. Taehyun watched yeonjun with curious eyes as yeonjun looked through his pockets and pulled out a small bottle of clear gel.

Yeonjun rubbed some on his hands before he gently grabbed Taehyun hard standing cock. 

Taehyun whimpered and grabbed onto the table as Yeonjun started to give slow movements to his wrist. Taehyun eyes closed tight and his mouth fell open. Beauty small airy moans spilled from his mouth as yeonjun moved his hand and a slow calm pace.

"Ahh~~ J..Jjunie!!" Taehyun moaned loudly as his cock twitched in Yeonjuns hand. Yeonjun licked his bottom lip and watched Taehyuns face with close eyes as he speed up his wrist. Taehyun gasped and arched his back, his legs started to shake and he felt short of breath as his string of cum got over the two.

Yeonjun took a mental note, Taehyun was a fast cummer. Taehyuns leaned forward and hugged Yeonjun while he came down from his high..  
"Such a good boy.." Yeonjun mumbled while he undid his belt.

"Really?..." Taehyun asked with a small smile on his face. Yeonjun nodded and grabbed Taehyuns chin. "So good..look at what you've done to me" Yeonjun said and made Taehyun watch as he pulled out his own hard cock. 

Taehyun gasped and covered his mouth with his hands and he looked at the size. "Wow..its really big" Taehyun said as he poked it a couple times. Yeonjun gave it Taehyun a sweet smile before he picked Taehyun up and laid him on the table. 

"When I mark you as mine...your life will change..and you'll soon learn the real me..I'm scared that you won't like the real me my red riding Hood..." Yeonjun said as he stared at Taehyun.

Taehyun looked up at Yeonjun with big doe eyes and shook his head. "I'll never be scared of you Yeonjun. You are the most exciting thing that's happened to me" Taehyun said with a smile as he played with Yeonjuns blonde hair. "Ah....you are so important to me now Taehyun-ah..I'm never letting you go" Yeonjun said before he pulled Taehyun shorts off and threw them behind him.

"Oh.." Taehyun mumbled as Yeonjun kissed you his thighs. "You're so tiny Taehyun... I guess when I'm inside of you..you'll feel full..I'll make sure to feel you up" Yeonjun said as he slowly but surely slipped Taehyuns panties off. 

Taehyun squeezed his legs closed as the cold hair hit him. "First, you must be stretched good enough to get me to fit" Yeonjun said as he opened Taehyuns legs back up and lubbed up his fingers.

"Ah..everything about you I pretty..especially that cute little hole of yours" Yeonjun said as he took his finger and put pressure on Taehyuns hole. "Ah." Taehyun moaned and let his mouth fall open when Yeonjun pushed his finger inside of Taehyun.

"W....Wow!" Taehyun said as this hot feeling creeped up his body. "Feels good?" Yeonjun asked as he moved his finger. "So~" Taehyun mumbled as he looked up at the blue sky. It felt beautiful..it was beautiful. 

Taehyuns moans..the lewd noises he made.

1...2...3...at last Yeonjun had finally stretched taehyun enough. So much they he could see his hole clenching around nothing. "My red riding Hood...are you ready?" Yeonjun asked as he lubed his cock up.

"Yes...yes I'm ready" Taehyun said with a nod. "Please mark me Yeonjun..please make me yours" Taehyun said as he grabbed yeonjuns wrist. 

Yeonjun lined himself up with Taehyun and smiled down at him. "Everyone will know you're mines after this Taehyun..." Yeonjun said and slowly pushed himself inside of Taehyun.

Taehyuns head hit the table as he felt Yeonjun inside of him. Yeonjun growled over Taehyun and grabbed onto his hips for support. "Wa.." Yeonjun said as he looked down at Taehyuns lower belly. Taehyun looked to gasped at the sight. A bump was in Taehyuns stomach.  
"Is t-that you?" Taehyun stuttered with amazed eyes. 

Yeonjun smirked down to Taehyun and looked at him through his hair. "Taehyun..you're about to feel so good" Yeonjun said as he pulled out.

"What- ahh!" Taehyun said once Yeonjun pounded back into him.  
Taehyuns legs went limp as Yeonjun pounded into him. Yeonjun noticed and took both of his legs and rested them on his shoulders.

Yeonjun wrapped arms around Taehyun thighs while he fucked Taehyun. Taehyun moans were sweet like candy. They were rigid and loud.

Yeonjun enjoyed the sight of it all. "Taehyun-ah...if you stay this loud..the whole forest will hear..what if your brother hears and comes to see whats happening, don't you think he'll be upset to see his little brother getting fucked.... By the big bad wolf?" Yeonjun growled.

Taehyuns eyes snapped open..the big bad wolf!!? The gang leader!? Yeonjun was the big bad wolf? 

Taehyun looked at Yeonjun with scared eyes..so yeonjun wasn't lying when he said he was scared Taehyun would be scared of him.   
Yeonjun was the leader of a big gang..and now he was gonna mark Taehyun as HIS. Taehyun was gonna have Yeonjuns scent in him. The scent of the big bad wolf..how would he live! 

How would he tell his parents that he let a wolf mark him, let alone the big bad wolf. It sent Taehyun over the top, and he came just like that.

Taehyun cried out in pleasure as Yeonjun continued to fuck him soar. It felt good..but so bad..how could Taehyun do this to himself..how could he alow this to happen? He couldn't back out of it..he already agreed.

Yeonjun opened Taehyuns legs and leaned down.

No..he was gonna mark Taehyun. It was over for Taehyun..he would belong to the gang leader. "..please.." Taehyun cried out. He threw his head back as tears flowed out of his eyes.

Yeonjun rubbed his nose all over Taehyuns neck, imprinting his scent onto Taehyun..to never be removed.  
After yeonjun was done he bit Into Taehyun neck. Taehyun moaned in pleasure and came again as Yeonjun licked over the bite

"I will take care of you Taehyun..you will be mines forever..and I will be yours..you have my heart and no one else will have it. You will be my prince, when I sit on my throne..I want you on my lap, no where else. No matter what happens to me..my men will always protect you with their life...Taehyun-ah..I love you!"

And with that, Yeonjun came. Taehyun gasped at the feeling..the feeling was not only good..but bad..  
He couldn't believe it...he belonged to..the one and only big bad wolf.

•

"Why do you smell like a wolf?"

"I saw a wolf on my way here, I guess his scent rubbed off on me"

"So your fine?"

"Don't worry about me soobin...I'll see you next Saturday"

Taehyun sat in the tub and rubbed his neck..he had already tried to get the smell off of him...but it was no use..he could smell it.. And the bite was noticed..

Taehyun doesn't know why he's acting like this...he already gave Yeonjun his heart..he was just..surprised..he couldn't blame himself though..this is what he wanted..

But he was scared of what was ahead in the future..yeonjun was right..his life will be changed forever...he could never go back.

"My red riding Hood"

Taehyun gasped and looked over at his door and watched Yeonjun close the door behind him. "H...How?" Taehyun asked as he brought his knees to his chest. Yeonjun undid the cuffs on his dress shirt and rolled his sleeves up. "You need some locks on your window..and your bedroom door and Bathroom door my love" Yeonjun said as he bent down and grabbed Taehyuns towel and started to wash his back. 

"I'll make sure to put some locks on for you" Yeonjun muttered while kissing the top of Taehyuns head. "Am I gonna die?" Taehyun asked after a moment of silence. Yeonjun sighed and shook his head. "I will protect you with my life..I will make sure no one touches you.." Yeonjun said gently cleaned Taehyun.

"So you got in through my window?" Taehyun asked and looked at Yeonjun. "If I came in through your front door id be arrested in a snap" Yeonjun said with a small frown.

Taehyun nodded and went back to looking ahead of him. Yeonjun noticed and frowned. "I know...you didn't expect me to be the big bad wolf...but I promise you..I will keep you safe...no matter what."

Taehyun looked up at Yeonjun and gave him a weak smile. "I trust you...." Taehyun said. Yeonjun ran his fingers through Taehyuns hair and smiled. "That's my boy" He said before he gave Taehyun a heart filled kiss.

Yes.....Taehyun trusted Yeonjun..

Taehyun trusted his big bad wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Best one ive made so far. Follow my twt @/ Cumminggyu


End file.
